Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a connector assembly for coupling one connector to a mating component, and relates more particularly to an improvement in a latch/release mechanism for releasably coupling the connector to the mating component without the hitherto known need to do so using tools.
Connector devices which are known are disclosed as follows:
Davis et al. U.S. Pat. No. 5,088,935, issued on Feb. 18, 1992 discloses a latch actuator for a connector which employs a sliding actuator which coacts with pivoting latches. The clasps engage the standoffs at outside portions opposite the location of the connector.
Haag et al. U.S. Pat. No. 5,123,858, issued on Jun. 23, 1992 discloses a lockable electrical connector having struts mounted to a slide which engage with retaining grooves. Portions of the slide reside outside of the pins.
Hashiguchi U.S. Pat. No. 5,197,901, issued on Mar. 30, 1992 and Hirai U.S. Pat. No. 5,340,329 Aug. 23, 1994 disclose a lock-spring and lock-equipped connector which use operating sections located externally of an associated pivoting lock spring disposed inwardly thereof. The locks engage the posts at outside portions that are opposite the location of the connector.
Clark et al. U.S. Pat. No. 5,522,731, issued on Jun. 4, 1984 discloses a shielded cable connector which uses a pair of side walls having a plurality of spring contacts. The side walls require intervention (such as a tool) to disengage from the mating connector.
Stinson et al. U.S. Pat. No. 5,741,150, issued on Apr. 21, 1998 discloses a unitary spring latch for an electrical connector assembly which employs a pivoted latch mechanism which latch involves numerous bends and punches to effect functionality. The latch engages the post at an outside location relative to the connector.
Jones U.S. Pat. No. 5,775,931, issued on Jul. 7, 1998 discloses externally located latch members which are fixed midlength to the connector to effect a pivotal connection. The latch member engages an over portion of the post.
Chang U.S. Pat. No. 5,860,826, issued on Jan. 19, 1999 discloses an electrical connector fastener configured to cooperate with fasteners having an enlarged head. The remaining plate engages the fastener on an outer portion.
Burtt et al. U.S. Pat. No. 2,760,174, issued on discloses a locking mechanism for connectors, but does not employ side compartments to house the latch mechanism, nor are there any post type connectors used. A portion of the locking mechanism extends outwardly past the projection of the locking lug.
As can be seen from these devices, there is a need for quick connect latch and release mechanisms for cable terminators which cooperate with corresponding structure on the header or corresponding part to lock the terminator in place. A need also exists to provide a latch assembly, that is compact. In addition, the process of connecting the cable terminator to the header requires the user be assured that a positive connection has been achieved. The importance of having such an assurance is that the user is able to know that positive contact between all the contacts of the header and those of the cable terminator or between two coacting terminators is achieved thereby assuring a complete electrical connection between the two parts.
Accordingly, it is an object of the invention to provide a device associated with the connection between, for example, a cable terminator and a header, or between two complementary formed cable terminators which are connected together such that the connection is capable of rapid latch and release without the need of tools for plugging or unplugging the connection.
It is still a further object of the invention to provide an electrical connector of the aforementioned type which provides an audible click during the interconnect process thereby signaling to the user that a positive lock condition of the connector with its corresponding part has been attained.
A further object of the invention is to provide a latch element usable in the aforesaid connector which is manufactured from a material that exhibits a high elastic limit in memory such that, depending on the particular design requirements, the material can be punched and formed into a spring latch capable of effecting the aforesaid ends.
Still a further object of the invention is to provide a quick latch spring release mechanism for a cable assembly which effects smooth engagement between the latch and a profiled locking head allowing the spring latch to smoothly engage the profiled head and lock into position with it.
Yet still a further object of the invention is to provide a quick latch spring release mechanism for a cable assembly of the aforementioned type which employs a spring latch mechanism which is enclosed within a housing of a terminator body.
Another object of the invention is to provide a latch element usable in the aforesaid connector which is compact.
Other objects and advantages of the invention will become apparent from the following description and in the appended claims.